


cyber stockholm syndrome

by lovenojutsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Minor Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also lots of webcam sex, camgirl au, imagine being roomates with Naruto and Sai imagine the chaos, lowkey sugarbaby au, paying-to-watch-a-girl-jerk-off to lovers AU, shikamaru is the final panel of the galaxy brain meme, the secret to Tsunade's eternal youth is lesbianism guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenojutsu/pseuds/lovenojutsu
Summary: Uninspired and a little depressed, when Shikamaru jokes that she should find somebody to spoil, Ino decides to take him seriously. Sakura, on the other hand, has student loans to pay.Checking the door is locked, ChakraCherry77 turns on her webcam.(rarely updates)





	1. cherry

**Author's Note:**

> hi and welcome to self indulgent inosaku hell! many thanks to you all for reading!! and thanks friends for checking my typos! title is from a rina sawayama song of the same name

Worrying her lower lip, Ino’s fingertips hover over the touchpad of her laptop, the transfer of a not-quite insignificant sum of money just a click away. When her eyes glance at the screen—to the woman currently sucking cum off her fingers, eyes blazing dark green—the decision is hilariously easy.

 _“Oh, wow,”_ the woman on-screen laughs, _“I’d ask if everyone’s enjoying themselves, but it looks like BijinBabe answered that for us tonight.”_

A sweet smile, and Ino presses her hands to her cheeks, already imagining those pink, glistening lips sinking lower and lower between her thighs. She’d come already, easily affected by the woman’s earlier moans vibrating through the computer speakers, but the thought still sends heat to her gut.

_ > u were beautiful, Cherry _

She types the message quickly, drinking in the way those cheeks redden just slightly—as if a woman so divinely sensual could be really be flustered by Ino’s simple words.

 _“You’re too kind,”_ is the mumbled reply, and then she’s running a hand through soft, too soft, pink hair—was it dyed?—her body stretching sinfully as she cracks her knuckles. _“And with that everyone, that’s all for today. Thank you to everyone who donated! Come see me again, yeah?”_ ‘Cherry’ winks and smiles again, with teeth, and Ino doesn’t get how someone who just orgasmed in front of at least twenty strangers online can conjure up a smile so fucking radiant. The camgirl leans forward to turn her camera off and Ino gets a good look at her cleavage before the homepage reappears and _shit, she is so gone for ChakraCherry77._

She doesn’t know more than a username, and of course the pink of her tits and her hair and her--

She knows a blindingly beautiful smile and shy responses to the chatroom’s very bold dirty talk. She knows that whenever they ask her for a name _ChakraCherry77_ only winks and says ‘you can call me anything you want.’  She’s not very imaginative at pet names for soft, sexy camgirls that make her want to wire them large chunks of her monthly allowance, so she just calls her Cherry and entertains fantasies of kissing down her neck and calling her ‘mine.’

Even now, Ino’s body screams for more—she wants to be touched, wants those slender fingers digging into her hips and pulling her hair and tracing circles on the backs of her thighs. Sighing, she’s about to resign herself to another Saturday night of getting high with Shikamaru and Choji, and trying to fall asleep without constantly thinking of Cherry’s cute little butt (it never works) when there’s an invite to a private stream popping up on her screen.

For an instant Ino wonders if she’s been hacked, because _what the hell._ But it looks legit and she accepts, a little more breathless than before.

 _Cherry must do private shows sometimes, I guess_ , Ino thinks, even though the idea makes her jealous in a ridiculous way, as if watching Cherry’s show alone for the past four months gives her any actual claim over the woman. She even has the camgirl’s schedule marked secretly in her planner, and her heart flutters when Cherry’s charmingly open smile fills the screen again.

 _“Hi BijinBabe,”_ she says, still ass-naked with one leg pressed against her chest, looking comfy. _“I wanted to thank you for the donation. You’ve definitely earned a private session, if you want.”_ She shimmies her shoulders goofily, eyes alive and Ino tries to remember how to breathe.

_ > sweetheart! u didn’t have 2 _

The words have her giggling and Ino doesn’t care that it’s probably a fake giggle, it goes straight to her damn vagina. _“I wanna though! I’ve got some extra time and, um, was kinda surprised you’ve never asked before? You donate pretty regularly.”_

Yes, she does, because she’s Ino and doesn’t have any real passions besides watching Cherry strip on Saturday nights so most of her weekly “fun and partying” budget has been going to the girl currently offering the 1-on-1 show. Given her family’s financial situation (embarrassingly well-to-do— honestly, unforgivably wealthy in this economy) that adds up to a number that has Ino reddening with the implications of it. But Ino doesn’t really want a private show.

She’ll get addicted to her, spend entirely too much money than is polite and normal and non-obsessive. Not that she doesn’t do that already.

_ >  didn’t think u’d be a private show kinda girl _

Cherry winks and stretches out again, switching the leg pressed to her chest as Ino watches her tits shake a little with the movement. She’s been hypnotized. Oh no. _“Only for you, darling.”_

Oh _no._

Ino clasps her hand to her mouth, swallowing the scream that wants to leap out of her because surely this woman doesn’t mean that _Ino_ will be receiving the first private show she’s ever given.  

_ > You’re joking. _

_“Afraid not! I do get a few requests, but they’re all from horny guys and…”_ Cherry sticks out her tongue playfully and Ino wants to kiss her so bad it’s starting to drive her a little crazy. _“I don’t do boys.”_

Holy shit holy shit holy shit _holy_ —

_ > Huh. Okay, I can vibe with that. _

Ino can absolutely vibe with that. Smiling as she types, she thinks she might pass out any minute, actually. Or wake up. ‘Cherry’ isn’t just gorgeous and playful and endlessly erotic, no, she’s _gay_ and wants to put on a show for _her_.

Cherry grins and shifts entirely, now on her knees with her hands in lap. _“Alrighty then! Tell me what you’d like to see.”_

Ino groans, eight different fantasies flashing through her mind.

_> Tell me about your day?_

“Fuck!” she yells and throws her pillow—why the _hell_ did she say _that_ —and Shikamaru pulls his headphones out of his ears quizzically before stuffing them back in, continuing his late night Netflix binge down the hall.

Hope ‘Cherry’ likes idiots.


	2. sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wasn’t expecting so much support for that first chapter—thanks y’all! sorry for the wait, this story is very much a chill thing i do when i’m bored (i kinda only wrote this chapter because i have a fever) so if you wanna know when the next chapter is out ur gonna wanna just subscribe ;)
> 
> as u can see i chickened out and postponed the actual camsex to another chapter lololol it's a school night

 

“Sakuraaaa!”

This apartment is too loud, the pink-haired college freshman grieves to herself, flashcards scattered across the only real table the young adults have. She’s had these two roommates for about six weeks now, but they’re just as chaotic as they were in the beginning (if not more).

“Sai, I’ve been friends with Sakura since middle school, I’m telling you her hair is literally just that color,” cries the loudest of the two boys as he bounds through the doorway, a flurry of tan skin, blonde hair and heavy footsteps. Taking off his shoes and throwing them in the corner, he greets Sakura warmly. A bag of Indian takeout hangs precariously on his arm.

“There’s literally no fucking way, Naruto,” Sai replies, picking up the blonde’s beaten up sneakers to put them away. He then yanks away their bag of food, tearing it open, a deep sigh escaping him as the smell of spices begins to permeate the apartment. “God, I love New York City,” he groans, mouth full of samosa. Turning around to squint at Sakura, Sai snorts.

“That’s just too bright a shade of pink to be natural. I might believe it, if she was more strawberry blonde,” he says. Sakura rolls her eyes at the conversation topic—it’s not the first time someone’s been nosy about her hair color. She lets their arguing fade into the background as she tries to focus on memorization again.

Properties of lavender…stress relief…anti-anxiety…anti-inflammation..

“Sakura, Sakura! Lift up your arm so I can show him your armpi—“

“Can you guys shut up and mind your business already!” Sakura interrupts, packing up her study materials. She could feel the angry vein popping out of her forehead—clearly, it was time for her to retreat.  “And I already shaved my armpits this morning,” she grumbles on her way out. Nosy bitches…

Distantly, she can hear them continuing their conversation (“Armpit hair is easy to dye anyway, tch. You could always check that place,”  Sai says—followed by a loud smack and shouting from Naruto.) but no longer cares, letting the door to her bedroom swing shut on her way in.  The inner peace only lasts a few moments though, as a cursory glance at the clock sends Sakura scrambling into the bathroom, yanking her green satin robe off the door handle.

* * *

 

Names are so weird.

Sakura wonders about names a lot. They’re very simple and straightforward, except when they’re not. They can be full of meanings and histories, but we use them to refer to people. Humans.

And despite all the meanings you shove in a name, you can decide you don’t like it. Or that it’s inconvenient. You can change it, legally, or just ask people to call you something else. Just like that, you can switch histories.

Sakura has had a lot of names throughout middle and high school. ‘Sakura’ for one. ‘Pinky.’ ‘Bitch.’ ‘Five-head.’

And now, in her freshman year of college, messages rolling into the stream call her all kinds of nicknames (including her username).

The familiar nerves are here, but there’s also the excitement. It’s odd, the rush of knowing that in a few seconds there would be dozens of people on her stream, watching her. Unable to touch, unable to look away.

20 minutes in. She’s sweaty, red-faced and Misery Business is playing in the background as she clamps around the vibrating dildo she just bought.  Clad in a green satin robe and nothing else, Sakura arches her back and flicks her wrist even faster, eyes glancing at the utter mayhem in the chatroom with a soft whine.

>> BigDickPoppa: fuck so hottttt

>> CandyMan: take that stupid robe off huh

>> LadyKilla has sent 10,000 coins.

>> LadyKilla: cUM for us baby ;)

>> 69INCHPUNISHER: SO HOT YES!!!11!!

>> SexGod66 has sent 15,000 coins.

>> SexGod66: don’t orgasm just yet sexy girl…take it slow.. ;)

Grinding into her hand, Sakura grits her teeth, feeling her stamina wearing thin. “Do I look pretty? Sweaty and desperate and shivering for you?” she grunts, hips jerking as she rubs her clit with one hand and fucks herself with the other. She looks at the camera, knowing the audience likes to see her face when she’s falling off the edge.

>> 69INCHPUNISHER: THE PRETTIEST!!!

>> LadyKilla: u look so good and fucked out for me  ~~

>> CandyMan sent 15,000 coins.

Sakura’s mouth drops open and her chest heaves with strain as she thrusts her hips against the toy, mewling as an orgasm thunders through her. The sound of more coins being dropped in the stream makes her smirk.

>> 69INCHPUNISHER has sent 20,000 coins.

>> LadyKilla has sent 25,000 coins.

>> BijinBabe has sent 150,000 coins.

Sakura’s stomach drops as the familiar username appears on the screen. BijinBabe rarely sends any actual messages in the chat, aside maybe a ‘good evening’ at the beginning. Instead, this user seems to prefer to just drop stupid amounts of money in the stream at the end of the show. At the end of nearly every show, if Sakura remembers correctly.

>> BijinBabe: u were beautiful, cherry

Seeing people refer to her as her username helps Sakura feel less exposed. It reminds her she’s playing a character, being ChakraCherry777 when the camera is on and Sakura when it’s off. 

Smiling through the one-sided awkwardness at getting 150 bucks from a fucking stranger (who, Sakura realizes after hovering over her username, is actually a woman), ChakraCherry777 says a perky goodbye to all her viewers before ending the stream.

Messages pop up in her inbox almost immediately after she’s ended the stream, which no longer surprises her. Lots of guys try and message her after a stream to see if they can swing a private show—partially flattering, but Sakura has never had any inclination to grant those requests.  Performing for an audience is very different from masturbating in front of some random guy on the internet, especially when she’s really just not into guys in the first place.

Closing her eyes,  Sakura sucks in a breath. ‘BijinBabe’….who the hell is she, why’s she obsessed with Cherry and why is she _loaded_ ? Scrolling through all her new messages, a terrible idea starts to form in the 19 year old’s head, but…oops. She was never one for impulse control.  A few clicks on her laptop and BijinBabe ’s nearly barren profile blinks onto the screen.

Well, you know what they say about curiosity and cats.

* * *

 “Alrighty then! Tell me what you’d like to see.”

> Tell me about your day?

Ino is lucky. Her own microphone and webcam are disabled, so ‘Cherry’ would never know of her hurling her pillow across the room in embarrassment. The moment Cherry reads her message can be seen on her face: her mouth dropping slightly, her eyes widening ever-so slightly. The naked woman’s face is surprised, but, tucking a pink strand behind her ear, she answers her.

“My day was good! Thanks for asking?” Cherry grins, “You can ask for something more sex-related if you want?” she reminds Ino. Voice dropping down to a whisper, she leans into the camera. “I’m a camgirl, babe,” she coos, seemingly locking eyes with her. Ino nearly chokes on her own spit as Cherry’s tongue slowly slips out, wetting her lips. It’s not the most sexual thing she’s seen her do, not at all--but this feels different. Intimate. The other woman’s posture is very relaxed as Ino juggles anxiety and arousal, searching for something better to type, something flirty.

_But also, I like..wanna know how her day was._

> hun u just orgasmed in front of like 20 ppl 

> aren’t u TIRED

Once again, Ino can tell when ChakraCherry777 has read her message, but it’s different. Though still clearly surprised, Cherry smiles. It’s a sweet, toothy smile, not a seductive grin (of course, any smile Cherry makes is seductive).

The camgirl’s posture is very relaxed—almost open.  Which somehow makes the situation so much more real, because even though Ino Yamanaka is not a virgin and has had this fantasy enough times that she knows the kinds of things she should say…this is way more vulnerability than she signed up for.

“You’re so sweet. You tip so much, I wanna give you..you know, your money’s worth?” she winks, rocking her hips from side to side playfully. At this point even Ino doesn’t understand what her holdup is--if nothing else, the college student has an excess of fantasies for Cherry to act out right now. Imagination isn’t the problem. Ino just…

> cherry come on

> are u even still horny

And this is the message that makes ChakraCherry777 laugh out loud. The mirthful sound quiets some of Ino’s unease, allowing her own horny curiosity to finally peek through as Cherry runs her hands down her stomach and hips, teasingly.

“I’m well suited to this job for a reason, babe. I like being watched, it turns me up,” she admits, shrugging her shoulders.  “If you don’t have any requests, I might end up doing my own thing…” she warns, eyes sliding to her small pile of sex toys and back--a clear message. Ino takes a deep breath.

> ok, we can compromise

> make yourself feel good however u feel like

> but still tell me about your day

Wincing, Ino ignores the slight twitch in Cherry’s brow.


	3. girl gaze, part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys its me i'm back again with the painfully slow updates ;)
> 
> next chapter might actually come in the next couple days tbh i've got a lot more worldbuilding left and a nice sexy plot twist coming up probably two chapters from now

 > wow your professor sounds like an asshole

“ _Mmm_ \-- I know right? He’s such a piece of, _ah_ , shit! He’s constantly coming to class late, but then grades super hard! I’m probably gonna switch into a different section soon, to be honest...”

> what made you decide to become a bio major?

“Ah, I’m not really an--oh _fuck, give me a minute.”_ ChakraCherry777 pauses her gyrations and takes several deep breaths before continuing again. “I’m technically not a bio major, I’m studying alternative medicine.”

> alternative..?

“Like-- _shhhiitttt!”_ Whatever Cherry had just done, the look on her face told Ino it was taking all her concentration to not do it again. More deep breaths. “ _Okay_ , okay. Um. Stuff like acupuncture, herbalism, aromatherapy, Chinese medicine, Ayurvedic medicine, reiki healing…all that.” A coherent voice somewhere in the back of Ino’s head realized she liked the slight panicked, aroused, rambly tone in Cherry’s voice. It was cute.

The two girls had decided they would have the conversation Ino wanted, while Cherry masturbated however she pleased. However, at Cherry’s insistence, it would be Ino who decided when Cherry could cum. “I-I’m taking the bio class kind of like a prerequisite. I also have to take some, _ahhhhh, human anatomy classes_!”

> you’re really excited about anatomy huh

“Ha _haha_ , you’re _so funny_ ,” she says, rolling her eyes. Despite earlier hinting at the sex toys on her floor, Cherry was just using her own fingers--three, at this point. Every so often, the pink haired girl would thrust back into her own palm and then still herself, clearly holding back. Ino was mesmerized.

> sorry lol this is just really funny

“ _Excuse me_ , it’s supposed to be-- _shit--_ it’s supposed to sexy!” the camgirl replies, pouting and Ino laughs out loud--both at Cherry’s fake annoyance and at her own foolishness. Right, they are not on a date. 

> so do your crazy roommates know ur a camgirl

“One does, the other doesn’t.” 

> oh wow

Ino thinks about Shikamaru and Choji, her childhood friends and current roommates, and it dawns on her that Choji was completely unaware of Ino’s regularly scheduled times with Cherry. Not that it was any of his business at all what porn she watched. It just so happened that Shikamaru had been the one to suggest this to her months ago--though what he had flippantly suggested and what Ino was currently _doing_ diverged in a very, very important place. He definitely didn’t know any specifics either. 

>  are u keeping it a secret from the one that doesn’t know?

“Not necessarily, but there’s no reason to tell him, you know? I’m discreet enough that it’s not a big deal.”

Her answers were non-specific, for obvious reasons, but painted an interesting picture of the girl Ino had been unironically obsessed with. Little details like living in the city with two “constantly noisy” roommates (as opposed to Ino’s lazy apartment), or working part-time as an assistant at an apothecary…it was fun. Almost like collecting trivia.

> why alternative medicine?

“My grandma runs the apothecary I work at. I plan on helping her run it properly once I graduate,” Cherry heaves, red-faced and sweaty, and Ino is impressed by the camgirl’s level of engagement in the conversation. “And you said you’re a business major right? Why that?”

Feeling self-conscious, Ino decides to give the honest answer.

> to be honest.. i’m not really passionate about anything 

> a business degree is useful enough

It was the unfortunate truth of Ino’s academic career--the pointlessness. It wasn’t as if she’d ever _need_ to work, and the prospects of escaping her mother pairing her off with the son of a family friend were dim. Despite signing up for college classes in rebellion, she had trouble getting excited about anything, unlike her roommates. Though both Shikamaru and Choji came from similarly wealthy families, Shikamaru fully intended to go into politics and Choji surprised everyone when he declared his major in Child and Adolescent psychology. Ino definitely had her hobbies, but nothing she could ever call a career path--not unless she decided to become a florist or something.

> gonna go for a minor in botany tho

The girl on the other side of the screen smiles, jaw-clenching with concentration. “Really? What _\--fuck!_ What for?” Cherry asks, rolling her hips as she rubs her clit in time with the movement of her fingers. Ino’s face heats up, that particular moment in the video feed sending a chill down her spine. _Botany, right._

>  ive always been kind of a flower nerd 

“Flower nerd, h-huh? What’s your favorite flower?” the camgirl gasps. Her eyes twinkle with playful amusement and Ino is belatedly shocked by how much of the private stream has been spent talking about her. 

Ah, oops. Perhaps this also was more vulnerability than Ino had signed up for. Feeling her arousal shift into an unpleasant anxiety, Ino regretfully types. 

> hey you can cum

> if you want

> i gtg in a few minutes

Cherry’s eyes widen, “Oh, you’re leaving?” the college freshman asks, immediately changing her pace to a more goal-oriented fuck than the leisurely massage she had been performing for Ino. “D-did you enjoy the show?” she pants, moving her body to give her webcam a better view of her fingers pumping. The sudden heightened eroticism has Ino floored--Cherry’s moans, the wet squelching of her fingers, the shimmering of her green satin robe. Ears burning, she types.

> yeah

> it was nice talking with u

There’s a breathy chuckle from Ino’s speakers as Cherry stops moving and cracks a grin. “Nice talking to you too!” she chirps, eyes closing shut as she resumes her pace. When her abs begin to tense, Ino realizes their time together will soon be ending.  _This was a not a date,_ she reminds herself and pulls out her credit card for the second time that night.

> BijinBabe has sent 300,000 coins. 

The “ka-ching” of the donation sound echoes ominously into both girls rooms and the moment Cherry registers the amount of money she’s received is visible on her face.“Holy-- _ah!_ ” the performer quickly tumbles into orgasm, her body going rigid with pleasure for several long seconds before relaxing. Exhausted, the pink haired girl exhales hard and begins cleaning ejaculate from her fingers and thighs. Unbeknownst to her, Ino begins to panic. 

_That wasn’t too much money, was it? She’s definitely gonna think I’m a pervert, shit--_

After cleaning herself up, ChakraCherry777 clears her throat and begins to speak. “Well--” 

And in true fight-or-flight fashion, Ino ends the call. 

* * *

“What the _fuck_?” Naked and confused, Sakura finds herself back looking at BijinBabe’s profile. Never in her wildest dreams did she even suspect that offering the regular viewer a private stream would result in an extra three hundred dollars in her pocket.  

She also didn’t know how to feel about how the show went, in general. It wasn’t really a performance...she was just jacking off, pretty leisurely, whilst BijinBabe happened to be there. Instead of, you know, _being a camgirl_ , she ended up chatting with the woman (or girl, as their convo revealed) about her day-to-day life: complaining about her annoying roommates, Professor Hatake’s shitty bio class, weird customers at her grandma’s apothecary…

And now she’s somehow made over $500 in one night, combining the tips from the other viewers in the chat that evening. It honestly didn’t seem fair. Even weirder was learning that the person who’d been donating so heavily to her show for months was barely even a few months older than her. She’s heard of rich people being lonely and paying women to be conversation partners before, but usually it was old men, not other young women. Sai’s several month stint on Seeking Arrangements pops into her head and she blushes, but shakes her head to clear the thought. _Uh, one step at a time._

Ah, well. She’d be stupid to never do that again. Hopefully user _BijinBabe_ has the space in her night for a few more after-show chats. 


End file.
